Tornado!
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Wemma deals with a tornado in Lima,Ohio


It was a nice, kinda windy, warm summer day in Lima, Ohio and Will and Emma were outside playing with Sophia. Sophia was playing in her sandbox, and Will and Emma were sitting on their porch watching their daughter playing. Will was rubbing and talking to Emma's four pregnant belly. Will looked up "Emma did the wind just stop?"

"Yeah but i wouldn't worry about it the wind just died down a little"

Will walked around to the side of the house to look at the clouds in the front of the house and couldn't believe what he saw, the clouds were swirling in the sky and were making its way towards the ground. "Emma get inside! Now!"

"Will what is it!" Emma said as she rushed over to the sandbox

"Tornado! Hurry!" Will ran towards Emma and Sophia and grabbed Sophia from Emma's arm and ran into the house. Before they knew it the windows blew in and leaves were blowing in Will grabbed a heavy blanket from the couch to protect Sophia's little body from flying glass. All of a sudden Emma comes crashing down in front of him.

"Emma! Baby what happened!" Will screamed as he kneeled next to his wife.

"S-Something flew and h-hit me in the head"

"Come on baby put your arm around me we have to move to a better place" Will said as he tried to lift her up with one arm. But she was too weak. So Will ran downstairs and sat Sophia down and ran upstairs and grabbed the first aid kit and then picked up Emma and carried her downstairs.

"Baby you will be just fine, I'm here with you, you have nothing to worry about, we're going to all get through this together" will said as he looked over all of Emma's bloody cuts that were on her arms, legs and her face

"I love you Will" Emma whined

"I love you too baby, just hold still while I look at your cuts" Will said as he used a sterile wipe to clean up her cuts.

"Is the tornado over with Will?"

"I think so but we're just going to stay down here a little bit longer just to make sure its over"

"Will your bleeding, let me look at you"

"No Im fine, im more worried about you right now, one of these cuts is deep and I think you might need stitches"

Emma hated the thought of needles and hospitals but knew she had no choice cause Will is going to make her go. "Ok fine i'll go to the hospital" Emma said under her breath

"Really? Because usually I have to fight with you whenever it comes to the hospital"

"Yeah well there's no point in arguing with you because you always win"

"I only win because when it comes to your health I don't want to mess around with it, I would feel a lot better if we take you there and make sure especially now since you're pregnant"

A hour later they came up from the basement and accessed all the damage, thankfully there home was not in the path of the tornado. They didn't realize how lucky they were until they stepped outside of their home, all the houses across the street were all gone.

"Come on Emma lets get you to the hospital" Will said as Emma nodded. Will strapped Sophia into her car set and started to drive and realized that it was going to be impossible to get to the hospital. Debris was everywhere, cars were flipped upside down, trees down, and pieces of wood scattered everywhere. They decided to go back home and call an ambulance instead, which also failed. The lady said that because we don't have any serious injuries, they would be at the bottom of the list so they could tend to more serious injuries.

"What do you mean we don't have any serious injuries! My wife is pregnant and has a huge gash in her head!" Will's face was red from yelling and getting frustrated at the dispatcher

"Will, calm down I'm sure there are other people who have more serious injuries then I do"

"Emma I will not calm down you need help and they are not helping!"

"Will! Stop it" Emma screamed "You're not helping me when you're screaming at me and everyone else, you're stressing me out and that is not good for me!"

Will was shocked he had never seen Emma raise her voice like that, the only time she screamed at him was when she delivering Sophia. "Baby i'm sorry for yelling i'm just frustrated with everything and im just worried about you"

"I know Will but if you want to help then ask the lady on the phone what we can do for my cut and let's just wait for the ambulance."

Will nodded and talked to the lady asking what he could do for her and then hung up "Ok babe let me do what the lady told me to do" Will covered up the cut with some gauze from their first aid kit and kissed her "The lady on the phone told me to do that" Will grinned

"Oh i'm sure she did, but i won't complain" Emma kissed him back "I'm so sorry for yelling at you Will, I didn't mea-" Will put his hand over her mouth

"You have nothing to be sorry about I over reacted and I know that when you're in this condition I should make sure you're not stressed and you you're already stressed about the tornado that i just added more stress to you and i'm sor-" Emma interrupted him with a kiss

"You meant well today i'm just thankful you we're here to help me Sophia and our baby" Emma kissed him

"You mean the world to me Emma, and i want nothing to ever happen to you and i was scared for you, Sophia and the baby"

"I love you Will" Will put his arm around Emma and held her as close as he could with her growing belly.

After a few hours the ambulance finally arrived and put six stitches in Emma's forehead and put three in another cut she had from flying glass in her arm. Will and Emma we're lucky that the baby was ok and Sophia was ok. They we're also thankful about the fact that their house was not hit by the tornado and only had some broken windows, and lost part of their roof.


End file.
